


21th December

by WritersKitten



Series: Hetalian Christmas Calendar [21]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Searching, Talk of Christmas, gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norway finds the weirdest things when he goes off on his own.<br/>One day Denmark is hanging outside with Norway, they meet America. Denmark and America begin chatting about Christmas and how they are going to celebrate it. They are surprised when they find out how alike their Christmas is going to be at some points. However, neither of them realize that Norway has slipped away before they finish their chat. After a moment of desperate searching, they find him, and he is talking to Russia!</p>
            </blockquote>





	21th December

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anniss here on AO3 for writing the prompt.
> 
> Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

Norway had requested they go for a walk, mostly to look at the Christmas decorations that were hanging all around the city, and Denmark had agreed to follow him. As they strolled through the elder district, they discovered a very cosy small café. They decided to have something to drink, and Denmark bought two cups of coffee for them. They sat by one of the tables. He was happy to see how Norway lit up, but felt slightly saddened when the latter glanced unsurely at him.

Denmark grinned. “What Finland doesn’t know, won’t hurt him.”

Norway then reached out, and was soon lost in his coffee, enjoying it to the fullest.

The clear sound of a small bell filled the room as the door opened, and then fell shut. A few seconds later, America was standing by their table.

“Didn’t expect to see you around here!” He dropped down on an empty seat beside Norway. “How’s stuff?”

“Great! Christmas is approaching, Finland rarely leaves the kitchen, and the rest of us do nothing but chill”, Denmark replied. “How ‘bout you?”

“England was seriously crappy a few days ago. Can you imagine, he didn’t want a proper Christmas Celebration! No lights decorating the trees in the garden, no Santa in the living room…”

“Aww, how come? American Christmas is amazing! One of a kind!”

“I know, right? Coloured lights, popcorn on the tree, good food…” He trailed off, a dreamy expression at his face.

“Really? Don’t you have an advent calendar? Go to the church on Christmas Eve? Feed the animals?”

“Of course I have an advent calendar! England makes sure I get one every year. He also insists we go to the church. Sometimes, we hang out buns for the birds to eat.”

That made Denmark laugh. “So we do have something in common, after all!”

“Sure, dude, but do you celebrate your Christmas like that every year?”

“Nah, we kind of make a nice mash of Finnish, Swedish, Norwegian and Danish traditions, right, Norway?”

Denmark turned to Norway – or rather Norway’s seat. The person himself was nowhere to be seen, and only an empty cup and a pair of gloves were left.

America’s attention was also drawn to the empty seat. “Where did he go?”

“Damn”, Denmark cursed and got up. “I have to find him.”

America offered to help. Quickly they got into their jackets, then left the café for the busy street outside. They trailed it up and down, looking through all the shops. Afterwards, they headed for the square that was at the end of the street. Dropping by all the shops around it, Denmark was sure he spotted Norway’s jacket once, but it turned out to be a child with brown curly hair. Not Norway.

They had lost track of how long they had been searching, and dropped down at one of the benches surrounding the frozen fountain in the middle of the square. The lights were still functioning, giving the ice beautiful colours. Norway would have loved it.

“Finland will freak out”, Denmark said. “He won’t let me go anywhere with Norway again, as long as Norway is a child.”

“Chill down. We’ll find him. He can’t have gone that far, seeing he’s that small.” America patted Denmark’s arm comfortingly. “Maybe he went home?”

“But how can I know?”

“You could call and ask.”

“What if Finland picks up the call?”

“Good point.”

After that, they sat in silence, simply staring helplessly into the air. As they sat like that, Denmark’s gaze stopped by a pale-haired man with a long, brown coat and pink scarf. Beside the man, sat a blond child in a pale blue jacket. Beside them at the bench, stood a present wrapped in red with a white bond around. The man appeared content, wearing a smile, while the boy was chatting happily.

Denmark frowned, his brain slowly pulling itself out of the hole of self-pity it had started digging. Then he shot up from the bench.

“What?” America asked.

Denmark rushed around the fountain, nearly slipping once, but regained his balance. “Nor!” he exclaimed while approaching the two at the bench.

They turned to look at him. The man smiled and gave a small wave, while Norway appeared a little surprised. “Denmark, what-”

Denmark hugged Norway tightly, nearly choking the smallest. “Don’t disappear like that again, okay? You freaked us out.” For a few moments, there was no response, but then Norway’s arms wrapped around his neck. Denmark breathed out slowly and lifted Norway up to get a better hold of him.

When they broke apart, Norway still sitting at Denmark’s arm, Denmark turned to thank to man for keeping an eye on Norway. He, however, froze for a brief second, before forcing a smile and a tense laugh.

Thankfully, America was there to help out. “Thanks for keeping an eye on him.”

“No problem”, Russia replied with his smiling mask. “Children should not be running about all alone, and even though they have the mind of an adult, humans will make themselves do many strange things.” He waved at Norway. “Take care, little one.”

“Bye, Russia”, Norway replied, waving slightly. “And that present is for you. Merry Christmas.”


End file.
